Always In My Heart
by Moonlight Gaze
Summary: She thought it was her fault. She blamed it all on herself. It was nobody's fault. The person chose to sacrafise herself for her...


Hey, was bored and this lil' story just popped into mind : … so, yeah

Hey, was bored and this lil' story just popped into mind : … so, yeah..

Enjoy!

I don't own any Sonic characters…

XXXXX

_Always In My Heart…_

I can't believe it. I really can't. At first I thought my mind was just playin' tricks on me, as I've had the same nightmare. But it wasn't just a nightmare. It was my worst fear that became reality…

But you wanna know the worst part? The loss was to prevent _my _pain. _My_ death. And knowing that, carrying around that memory of what happened right before my eyes, was that it happened because of me, and only me.

I wiped my hazel eyes, trying to at least clear my vision a bit. After a couple of tries, my vision was perfect again, allowing me to look into the horizon that was stained with yellows, oranges and pinks. _Pink…_

I used to sit up here with her once or twice every week. She loved the sun set and the sun rise. It relaxed her so much, that it was unbelievable. I've never seen _anyone_ more relaxed like that. Not even Sonic. We would make time to come up here, on the hill tops, away from the city. Sometimes if it got too late, I would crash at hers for the night or two. But we can't do that anymore. I can't have those nights anymore. I'll sure as hell miss them…

My head was really aching from all the crying and thinking I was doin'. I needed to be alone after the funeral that took place a couple days ago. I _needed _to get my head cleared. Dismantle all the memories of how it was my fault. It's my fault that she was given pain. It was my fault that she died right in front of me. Her last words given to me.

Given… Gave…

She gave me so much love, confidence, ability to do anything I wanted to do. She stood behind me one hundred percent on whatever I believed in. No matter what, she was _always_ there,_ right_ behind me, whispering words that gave me the courage to stand up and talk for myself.

I haven't a clue how long I had been sittin' on the hill tops for, but I didn't hear the foot steps behind me. I didn't even hear or register that someone was sitting right beside me. Not until the person spoke.

"You okay?"

I was given a bit of a scare from the sudden voice, making me jump up a bit. I looked over to see him. He was supposed to be the hero. Not her.

"What do you think?" I snapped back, furious at the obvious question.

He was just staring into the horizon, the facial expression not changing even the slightest.

"Not so good?"

What was he being? _Sarcastic_? What the _hell_ does it look like?!

"What the _hell_ does it look like?"

He gave a little sigh which irritated me to no end.

"Listen, it was no ones fault on what happened, okay? Don't beat yourself up about it and don't blame or beat up other people either. She made the sacrifice. She _chose_ to. Wanna know why? 'Cause she loved you. Like a little sister. Don't through away what she's given up for you."

Wow… Never in my life, have I heard him speak words of wisdom.

After a little while of silence, his words sunk in. I was snapping at him, being repulsive and rude, for no reason. I know it's not his fault. I know it's not anyone's fault. But I can't help but think that it's _mines_…

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just… Tiered and… I dunno. I can't really explain. I'm still coming to terms that she's… Gone." I looked back at the sunset, locking my eyes with the scene so I could catch the last glimpse of the portrait.

"I know. I still can't believe she's gone either. Gone from our homes, but never from our hearts. That's what Rouge said earlier today. And she's right." He looked to his right, hoping I wouldn't hear the last part that was spoken in a whisper. "Never from mine's."

I looked at him, as if I was inspecting him for some strange reason. Everyone had an idea of what she was to him. No one really knew, but at times when she was in danger, he would get so panicky on the inside, yet didn't show it on the out. This made his feelings a bit obvious. It was normal, of course. I had to ask the question straight out and get a straight answer back.

"Did you love her?" My eyes were drawn to the stars that just recently appeared in the almost dark blue sky.

I heard him give a sigh. Not sure what type of sigh. Whether it was one of annoyance or tiredness, I have no idea.

After maybe a minute of dwelling on the question he looked at me, which caused me to turn, locking hazel with emerald.

"Yeah." Was his simple answer. Before I could speak, he continued. "I've loved her for a while. I thought it was a silly little crush at first, thinkin' it would go away. But it never did. Every time she hugged me, cooked for me, spoke to me, or was even near me, the feeling grew just a tad. I then realised that I loved her. I didn't want to love her. Not when Eggman was around. Then this happened." He paused before continuing, probably to pull himself together a bit.

"Knowing that she'll never know how I felt makes me annoyed. I was gonna tell her a few times, but I didn't. I keep it, well and hidden. I was just too… afraid of what would happen if I'd of told her. She would be in danger all the time. It wouldn't have been fair." He gave off a chuckle while saying, "I guess all that chasing and hugs paid off after all." I gave him a sympathetic smile.

My smile was then turned upside down, the name that was spoken replaying over and over in my head. Eggman…

"I'll make sure he'll regret what he did."

He turned to face me with a firm expression. "Revenge can cause more damage than what's already been done."

I looked down, feeling my eyes water up again.

"I'm _not_ letting him get away with what he's done, Sonic. He's taken one of the most valuable things in my _life_. Do you just expect me to let him get away with that?" I was standing my ground on this one, no matter what.

"Listen, Cream. He's taken somethin' from _everyone_. _Everyone's_ feelin' the same way, but we can't just be stupid and get ourselves killed because of revenge. And no, I _don't _expect you to let him get away with anythin'. You just have to be patient, that's all."

"Be patient? What goods _that_ gonna do? What if he decides to take _more _of us down? What if he uses me for bait again, just like last time? What if the same thing happens to one of us, the same thing that happened to Amy? What if he takes _Tails'_ next time?"

The tears were streaming down my face now. A gloved hand washed them away.

"He won't. I _guarantee_ it. If you be patient, in all good time, you will get what you wished for. Amy did. She just didn't know it."

I smiled at the last part. He was right. I knew he was right. I was just so paranoid of this happening again, suffering more pain than what we have.

"Sonic?"

He turned and looked me in the eye, giving me his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." I turned back to look up at the starts again. "I really needed that."

He smiled, knowing that his work for that day, making his friends smile once more, was accomplished. Even if it was for a _brief_ minute or so, the success was greatly rewarding to him.

They lay on the hill top for hours, talking about the happy memories they carried about Amy and other members of the team, and also talking about what the future would hold…

XXXXX

Yeah, a sad story, kind of depressing. I just had thought of it and wrote it down. Not as good as what I thought…

Review please if you like it

MG

X x x


End file.
